


Time Out

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Like a drop of it, Mama bear Lena, Pregnant Kara Danvers, Superbabies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don’t know how to tag, very very very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: Supergirl is made to take a time out and she isn’t happy about it, at least not at first. Thank you 2am_reflections for the idea❤️





	Time Out

“I want a strike team ready to move out in ten seconds! Brainy can you find a way to get me into that PA system? Vasquez how long before the hostile reaches the inner city?”

Alex’s voice rang out over the chaos of the DEO as agents scrambled into action. An alarm was triggered moments before about an alien storming the city and Alex was doing her best to get ahead of it before too much damage was caused. After a few moments, and repeating a necessary evacuation announcement over the PA systems of heavily populated buildings, Alex sighed hearing the familiar sound of boots hitting the floor behind her.

“Go home Kara.”

There was an unhappy grumbled before Kara was at her side pouting.

“No way! I’m supposed to protect the city Alex!”

Alex barked a few more orders into her coms before looking at her sister.

“We have things under control Kara, besides I told you not only as Director the the DEO but as your sister **and** your back up doctor that you shouldn’t be in the field!”

The older Danvers had her attention pulled away by the sounds of distress from the attack team making her clench her jaw seeing her agents were being taken out.

“Damn it! Second unit fall back! Lead it away from the heart of the city!”

Kara shifted her weight biting her lip.

“Alex-“

“No Kara!”

Alex swore under her breath as more of her team was taken out.

“Of all the times for Sam and Ruby to be away from the city.”

Kara bit her lip shifting again making Alex sigh and look at her over her shoulder.

“Stop that.”

The blonde raised a brow cocking her head.

“Stop what?”

Alex massaged her temples.

“The bouncing and the pleading look. How are you feeling.”

Kara tried to hide her victorious smile.

“Stir crazy and ready for some action.”

Alex closed her eyes pursing her lips.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but go, the new agents aren’t up to it just-“

“Be careful I _know_ Alex!”

Alex grabbed her sister’s arm before she could leave.

“I mean it Kara! Be careful I don’t want to be responsible if anything happens and I do **not** want Lena knowing I’m letting you go fight like this.”

Kara followed her sister’s pointing finger the the small swell in her abdomen before pulling her arm free.

“I’ll be careful I swear to Rao okay? And I won’t tell Lena you let me go. Now can I go before that Dominator does some real damage?”

Alex looked reluctant but finally pulled her hand away and watched as Kara flew off. Meer minutes into the fight, Kara being blissfully careful in avoiding being hit or thrown, Alex groans as her phone starts ringing. Without looking she answers it patching it into her coms so Kara can hear.

“Lena not to sound rude but I’m in the middle of handling something.”

Alex bit back a growl as Kara slipped up and took a blow to the shoulder and was sent flying back but stopped herself before she could smash into a building.

_I’m well aware of that Alex I just needed to ask a question. Why in the name of god is my three months pregnant wife out there fighting that thing?! She’s on maternity leave Alexandra! She’s not supposed to be fighting!”_

Alex flinched at her full name before taking a deep breath.

“I tried to make things work without her Lena, honest I did but she kept giving me the look and the new agents were struggling.”

There was a sigh on the other end of the line and Alex mimicked it seeing Kara had finally knocked out the alien.

_”Right. At least she’s unharmed but check her over just in case then tell her to come straight home because she is in so much trouble.”_

Alex cringed feeling suddenly very sorry for her sister and judging by the way the blonde griminced while the few standing agents contained the rouge alien Kara wasn’t looking forward to going home.

“Right, I’ll tell her.”

She could practically hear Lena nod followed by a quick ‘thank you’ before the line went dead making the director sigh closing her eyes and run a hand over her face.

“You better get back here Kara, you heard her a quick once over then straight home.”

The only response she got was a breeze of wind as Kara came to a bit of a skidding stop beside her having flown just a bit too fast. Shaking her head Alex looked at her sister.

“I should put you in containment. Jeez Kar you’re pregnant you can’t be out there fighting.”

Kara looked sheepishly at her feet as she followed Alex to the medbay and settled down onto the exam bed adjusting the top of her suit so her abdomen was exposed.

“I know.”

Alex mumbled to herself as she wheeled over the ultrasound machine before pressing a button on her wrist, silently thanking Winn that before he left he’d put a control screen into her uniform so she could control the lighting in the medbay, turning on the red sun lamps.

“You could have been hurt Kara, I’m actually not sure you aren’t. I’ll have to check your shoulder to.”

Kara only nodded before gasping in surprise at the cold gel Alex squeezed onto her skin before she began moving the wand around until a quick soft heartbeat filled the room drawing the blonde’s eyes to the screen. The sisters looked over the grainy black and grey image before Alex’s shoulders relaxed.

“Okay everything here is fine. The baby seems to be unaffected by the fight and progressing right on schedule. Do you want pictures?”

The blonde nodded a small smile tugging at her lips making Alex playfully roll her eyes grabbing a towel and letting Kara clean the gel off while she got the pictures printed.

“I know we just had an appointment here to check progress last week but just to be safe I want you and Lena to come in again next week just to check in on things. You’re next actual doctors appointment isn’t until the end of the month right?”

Kara nodded as she cleaned up and carefully sat up fixing her top.

“Yeah the 24th.”

Alex nodded removing her gloves and wheeling her chair around to the other side of the bed.

“Don’t pull it back down, I need to check your shoulder.”

Kara grumbled but pulled the top of her suit off the top of her body but kept her arms in it.

“My shoulders fine, didn’t hit that hard.”

Alex raised a brow before poking a spot on the back of Kara’s shoulder earning a very unheroic squeak.

“Hey that hurt!”

Alex rolled her eyes grabbing a jar from her desk and smearing some of the contents onto the bruise slowly forming on Kara’s shoulder.

“Quit whining it’s just a bruise. This will help for now but I want you under a sun lamp for at least an hour when you get home. It’ll help that heal and it will help the baby.”

Kara nodded fixing her top when Alex gave her the all clear before looking at her sister.

“Can’t you call Lena and tell her I have to stay here under the sun lamps?”

Alex looked at her sister like she just grew another head before laughing humorlessly.

“No way! She’s already ready to ring my neck for letting you go out and fight. Nope I’m keeping my distance for now and letting you take the punishment you deserve.” 

Kara whined and unwillingly flew back to her and Lena’s penthouse apartment. As she landed on the balcony she could hear the childish music of one of Ella’s favorite tv shows playing on the tv, she could see the little dark haired girl running around with her model airplane toy, courtesy of Winn, and a Wonder Woman action figure in her hands. Looking around a bit more Kara seen Lena was in the kitchen most likely making Ella an after preschool snack. Swallowing hard the blonde slowly opened the door to the balcony and stepped inside gaining the attention first of the dark haired three year old who promptly dropped her toys on the couch and ran to her mother beaming.

“Mama’s home! Up mama!”

Kara couldn’t help her smile as she gently took the toddlers hands in her own and lifted her up off the ground a bit before finally allowing her to grab her in a hug giggling.

“How’s my little monkey? Did you have fun at school?”

Ella nodded kissing Kara’s cheek.

“Yeah! We played music! And Sarah played tag with me!”

Kara chuckled kissing her daughter in the forehead.

“That sounds like an awesome day little one.”

Ella nods again as Kara glances at Lena seeing the other woman purse her lips and cross her arms over her chest in that dangerous way, eyes cold as precisely cut emeralds, before she mustered up a smile at Ella.

“ _Mo stoirín_ you’re snacks ready. Come eat while I have a little chat with mama okay?”

Ella turned to look at first Lena then the plate of leftover homemade potstickers from last night's dinner.

“Okay mommy! Down peas mama.”

Kara smiled softly at her daughter and stole another kiss to her head before setting her down and watching her run to Lena. The ravenette smiled and helped the child into her chair before walking to Kara pulling her back into their bedroom and closing the door. Gone was the soft smile Lena had given Ella and in front of Kara stood the CEO of L-Corp. Lena crosses her arms again and raised an eyebrow.

“Kara can you tell me the meaning of a maternity leave from your line of work?”

The blonde swallowed hard looking at her feet suddenly feeling very much a scolded child.

“That I shouldn’t be out fighting evil aliens and criminals.”

Lena nodded moving her hands to her hips.

“Then why? Please just tell me why you’d take that kind of risk Kara! You’re pregnant with our second child! You can’t just go out and fight like that! Something could have happened!”

Kara felt tears prick her eyes but she chances a look at Lena.

“I couldn’t just stand back and let those men and women get hurt Lena! It’s my city and I need to protect it! Besides you shouldn’t talk you were five months pregnant with Ella and still went to all those meetings! You didn’t stop working!”

That made Lena’s hard exterior crack a fraction enough that she relaxed her brow before she shook her head.

“That’s completely different Kara! There’s a HUGE difference between paperwork with board meetings and fighting dangerous aliens and criminals!”

Kara could hear the anger starting to slip from her wife’s voice.

“Kara we agreed that once you started showing you’d hang up the cape and suit until our baby was a couple months old. I don’t want to be angry with you but what you did was really dangerous and if something happened to you or the baby I don’t know what I would have done.”

Kara felt her chest squeeze around her lungs and heart before she moved to her wife and pulled her into a tight hug hiding her face in her raven hair.

“Shhh it’s okay Lee. I’m okay, the baby is perfect and safe. I’m sorry, I really am. I’ll try and work harder at resisting the urge to be a superhero. It’s okay.”

Lena wrapped her arms around her wife taking a deep breath and nodding.

“Okay, and I’ll try not to be so overprotective.”

Kara smiled pulling back enough to meet Lena’s green eyes.

“It’s not that I don’t love and appreciate the protectiveness but I can’t sit home and do nothing all day, I need to do something.”

Lena smiled softly cupping the blonde’s cheeks.

“I think I can fix that. How about a new deal?”

Kara leaned into the ravenette’s hand with a soft hum in response urging her to continue.

“I’ll let you come back to CatCo for a few more months doing light work and easy articles of you promise me you won’t go out superheroing until after the baby is born?”

Kara smiled turning her head to kiss Lena’s palm before meeting her eyes.

“Okay I promise, no more superheroing.”

Lena smiled and relaxed fully as she reached up on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss to her wife’s lips.

“ _Mo Ghrá thú_.”

Kara smiled returning the kiss happily before pulling back enough to meet her favorite green eyes.

“ _Khap zhao rrip lizrhom_.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Fun With Languages!!**
> 
> Mo stoirín - Irish for Little Darling.
> 
> Mo Ghrá thú - Irish for You are my Love (closest translation to ‘I Love You’)
> 
> Khap zhao rrip lizrhom - Kryptonian for I Love You More


End file.
